I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an anti-theft device and, more specifically, to a device adapted to be mounted to the steering wheel of a vehicle to prevent rotation of the wheel. The device also includes a shield to cover the key housing on the steering column to restrict access thereto.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that anti-theft devices are available which are intended to be mounted to the steering wheel of a vehicle to restrict movement of the wheel. Other separate devices are available to cover the key housing on the steering column to restrict access thereto by persons intent on destroying the key housing to disengage its locking mechanism. While such devices have provided some limited measure of theft prevention of vehicles to which they are mounted, the devices often have proven to be difficult to install or mount. Also, there is no known single or unitary device which, when mounted, provides the dual function of both restricting rotational movement of the steering wheel and protecting the key housing on the steering column. The present invention is directed to such a unitary device which achieves this dual function in a manner hereinafter described.